Hunter x Hunter di Kolam Berenang
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Hunter x Hunter di kolam berenang tetapi dengan anime lain .. Humor lucu (bagi saya dan adik ) Tolong review dan semoga suka ceritanya .


Author : Maaf jika ada kesalahan, tolong review tapi jangan marah. Tanpa macam – macam lagi ayoo kita mulai

Hunter x Hunter dan yang lain bukan milik saya tapi milik Yoshiro Togashi - san

Hunter dan Anime lain di Kolam Berenang

Gon : Killua,Kurapika,Leorio cepat !

Killua : kau Gon tak sabar sekali ya .

Gon : Tentulah , ayo cepat !

Saat sampai

Gon : kita sampai di 'Kolam Kartu'

Trio : ggh aku rasa ada yang aneh .

Saat di dalam

Hisoka : Oh, Ringo – chan dan kawan !

Hunter : HISOKA !

Killua : Ayo, duduk dulu!

Frau : Oh , Leorio sini !

Leorio : *OH YEAH* ini edisi terbaru.

Frau : Baguskan .

Teito : Hentai Bishop mana ka- .CASTOR – SAN ADA DUA HENTAI DI SINI !

Frau : Brat , nanti dulu deh ya .

Castor : Frau , apa yang kau bawa .

Frau : hehehe dadah.

Castor : FRAU !

Killua : Apa tadi Ossan ?

Leorio : Itu datang dari mulut orang berambut putih .

Killua : Ini PERAK bukan PUTIH .

Leorio : ya, yalah !

Gon : Kurapika , berenang yuk !

Kurapika : Maaf aku harus menolaknya

Leorio : Kenapa dengan ka- oy , jangan pandang aku dengan mata itu .

Gon : Kenapa kamu tidak berenang ?

Frau : *dari kejauhan* Bagus tanya dia !

Kurapika : Karena aku tidak mau .

Leorio : Karena kau perem- guaah * Leorio di tinju Kurapika hingga menabrak Frau *

Teito : Rasakan itu Hentai Bishop .

Labrador : Hahahaha tenangnya .

Hisoka : fu~fu~fu * memancing Kurapika * aku mendapatkan ikan Kuruta

Kurapika : Lepaskanku Hisoka !

Gon : Hisoka , lepaskan Kurapika !

Hisoka : Tak apa-apa semua akan baik – baik saja.

Gon : Oh, sokka sokka bersenanglah Kurapika !

Killua : Kau Gon sungguhlah .

Gon : Apa ?

Killua : tak apa-apa .

Hisoka : *dipanggung* Baiklah, ini dia model kita hari ini yaitu Kurapika Kuruta!

Kurapika : Apa-apaannya baju ini ?

Hisoka : Baju gaun Scarlet Rose buatan Machi .

Kurapika : HISOKA !

Gray : Natsu , kembali kau !

Teito : Castor – san ada satu hentai lagi !

Natsu : * Di air * hahaha tangkap aku kalau bisa

Gray : Ice Magic Floor

Natsu : ggh tak bisa lepaskan diri !

Gray : hahaha tertangkap !

Natsu : hehe tidak KARYU NO YOKUGEKI

Gray : Natsu , tunggu biar aku tangkap kau !

Natsu : siapa mau ditangkap ?

Gray : Hahaha kita di seluncuran air ! Ice Make Floor

Natsu : Masih ada gagangnya .

Erza : Hentikan kalian berdua !

Gray Natsu : Hai *mematung seperti saat upacara *

Gray : eehh Natsu ?

Natsu : waah sialan es Gray * tergelincir di seluncuran *

Labrador : tenangnya !

Hakuren : Apakah itu sikap jahilnya Castor – san , Frau – san ?

Teito : Cari mereka dimana ?

Hakuran : dimana ?

Teito : itu .

Frau : hahaha aku hampir menang !

Castor : Orang bodoh tak akan menang melawanku dalam catur ! ( Author : saya harus mengaku bahkan saya tak bisa main catur)

Hisoka : Dan kita undang Genei Ryodan !

Kurapika : …

Kuroro : Tak kusangka ternyata pengguna rantai memang perempuan .

Nobunaga : Bahkan aku.

Kurapika : Kalian hati –hati itu bisa jadi perkataan terakhir kalian ! * mata berubah warna *

Gon : eemm ini sudah melebihi kegilaan !

Killua : Suster Ngesot(?) usir mereka !

Suster Ngesot : dengan senang hati . Sekarang kalian tak akan mengejekku lambat lagi hahahaha ( pakai skateboard )

Nobunaga : kok aku dilewati ?

Suster Ngesot : karena kau bukan tipeku ! Ah tunggu !

Vampir : Ribut sekali , hmm ! *melihat Kurapika * PANAS !

Kurapika : Kenapa ?

Vampir : Aku tidak tahan matahari !

Kurapika : Di tempat kamu berdiri tidak kena cahaya matahari .

Vampir : Karena kecantikanmu seterang mentari !

Killua : * menendang vampire keluar *

Vampir : AAH PANAS !

Kurapika : Killua , kenapa kamu lakukan itu ?

Killua : Jika aku terlambat melakukan tadi pasti Vampir itu tersiksa lebih !

Kurapika : KILLUA !

Killua : AAhh ibu – ibu marah ! *crunch* suara apa itu ? ah lupakanlah, larikan diri dulu ! * crunch *

Kurapika : KILLUA ! * crunch * suara apa itu ? ah Killua tunggu! * crunch*

Lance : Bishop Pass ku INGAT INI INGAT INI INGAT !

Labrador : Kasihan Lance – san .

CasFra: Bagus !

Lance :*jatuh* ow !

Ichigo : Rukia, mau rasa apa kamu?

Rukia : Vanilla ! *crunch * suara apa itu ?

Ichigo : Suara apa ? Ini minumanmu ! *crunch *

Rukia : suara itu ! mana dia ? *bolak – balik * *crunch crunch crunch crunch *

Ichigo : Masih ada juga ! * bolak – balik nyari * *crunch crunch crunch *

RukiIchi :Lupakanlah ! * jalan* *crunch crunch*

Lance : * terdiam tapi kembali bicara * BISHOP PASSKU TELAH HANCUR BERKEPING – KEPING INGAT INI INGAT INI INGAT !

Rukia : Siapa dia ?

Ichigo : Orang aneh paling tidak .

Nami : wah menyegarkan !

Frau : fufu nasib aku bawa kam-

Castor : akan aku sita kamera ini !

Frau : TIDAK !

Leorio: Frau – san aku punya kamera juga jadi ay –

Sanji : Biar kusita barang ini !

Luffy : * tergelincir Ice Make Gray dan masuk ke kolam * blap blap blap

Natsu : Dia lemah di air harus diselamatkan * Bawa Luffy * kemana taruh dia ? Ah ada kereta api di atas air !

Luffy : Ah segar, gaah dia mau muntah karena mabuk transportasi harus bawa dia ke air! * bawa Natsu *

Dan berulang – ulang kejadian ini .Langsung ke yang lain telah pulang aja .

Di rumah sewaan .

Leorio : Apa yang terjadi ?

Killua : Laba – laba berserakan !

Gon : Jangan pikirkan anggota Genei Ryodan yang berserakan tapi lihat rumahnya seperti daging cincang!

Kurapika : Maaf , yang terjadi sebenarnya .

-Flashback-

Kurapika : Melelahkany-Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?

Phinx : Oh pengguna rantai !

Nobunaga : Kami di sini beberapa waktu yang lalu !

Kurapika : *Melihat keadaan*

Kuroro membaca buku Kurapika

Kurapika : Lepaskan tanganmu dari buku langkaku !

Kuroro : Oh pantasan kurang terlihat !

Phinx : ah enaknya kursi ini !

Kurapika : Seenaknya turun dari kursi kesukaanku itu !

Shizuku bersih – bersih

Kurapika : Berhenti membersihkan rumah ini !

Machi menjahit (?)

Kurapika : Berhenti merusak baju – baju itu !

Uvogin teriak – teriak

Kurapika : Berhenti teriak !

Shalnark main komputer

Kurapika : BERHENTI KALIAN SEMUA !

Laba – laba lewat ….1…2….3

Kurapika : HYAAAAHHHH * memotong segala benda dengan rantainya*

Genei Ryodan : GYAAH !

-End Flashback-

Kurapika : itulah yang terjadi …..

Phinx : Dia s-

Kurapika : * warna mata berubah * Diamlah kau Sphinx kau biasa beri teka – teki kepada orang kan ini dia kubalas : Apa yang pagi tidak berkaki , siang berkaki empat , sore berkaki empat dan malam berkaki empat ?

Phinx : eh eh apaanya itu ?

Kurapika : Hewan berkaki empat !

Kuroro : Kau tidak pintar !

Kurapika : Oh iya ini aku ada pertanyaan : Rambut Gon warna apa ? Rambutmu warna apa ? Rambut Illumi warna apa ? Rambut Leorio warna apa ?

Kuroro : Hitam, hitam , hitam dan hitam , enteng saja !

Kurapika : baiklah , satu lagi Kelelawar tidur pada waktu !

Kuroro : Ma-la-m eeeh salah ggh aku terlalu tertumpu pada hitam !

Kurapika : HAHAHAHAHAHA SEKARANG SIAPA LEBIH PINTAR !

Gon : Kurapika ?

Leorio : dia sudah rusak !

Killua : Tingkat SS sadisnya a.k.a Tingkat Super Sadis sudah si Kurapika

-End-

Maaf jika ada kesalahan yang disengajai atau tidak disengajai .


End file.
